Open Wounds
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: AU-Hay gente q estan destinadas a estar juntas, pero no quiere decir q esten destinadas a durar. Tal vez las heridas son muchas ysiguen abiertas, se hace dificil conseguir la felicidad. Sasuke y Hinata podran seguir su camino juntos o la senda se dividira
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, ha pasado un tiempo pero bueno nuevamente una idea surgió para SasuHina, se que les debo otra historia pero esa es otra historia jaja, por cierto IK regresara también en un tiempo solo quiero editarlo ya que no me gusta como esta saliendo_

_Últimamente me ha entrado las ganas de hacer un AU de esta pareja además de que también quiero ver como me va en un drama._

_Este fic esta inspirado en canciones, no es un songfic, solo es inspiración de donde saque los sentimientos y situaciones que quiero transmitir en la narración, los títulos tendrán el nombre de ciertas canciones. Esta ubicado temporalmente en nuestros tiempos y además los personajes tienen alrededor de 24 años._

_Bueno espero que les agrade y muchas gracias por al menos pasarse a darle una checada. _

_Por cierto nada personal pero si eres de lo malos fics dale para atrás ya quedo claro que no les agrada mi trabajo de diversión, y no autorizo para que citen algún fragmento de __mis__ fic en su pagina._

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, yo solo escribo para entretenerlos un rato**_

---+---+---

**Prologo**

**Open Wounds**

_How could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you..._

_Tell me why you broke me down and _

_Betrayed my trust_

En las afueras de Manchester, Inglaterra se encontraba una mansión, en donde un hombre de unos veinticinco años caminaba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo con clara preocupación en su cara. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la lluvia helada que caía sobre los jardines, se podría convertir en nevada ya que estaban a inicios de diciembre, suspiro pesadamente y miro por enésima vez el reloj, la llamada que le había hecho el guardaespaldas y amigo de su prima lo habían dejado muy inquieto.

Su prima era como una hermana, desde que pequeños él la cuidaba, la apoyaba, la animaba a luchar para demostrar que podía ser mejor, que podría con la responsabilidad de portar el apellido del clan; aun cuando ella era una chica tímida, insegura, que mostraba debilidad pero que muy en el fondo tenia las fuerzas necesarias para triunfar.

Las palabras del guardaespaldas le daban un mal presentimiento, "_Me pidió que regresáramos inmediatamente", "La encontré destrozada, y no ha hablado desde que salimos del departamento", "Estoy seguro que él tiene algo que ver",_ se sentía impotente y furioso. El como su pariente y protector había jurado que destrozaría a cualquiera que la dañara, pero esta vez tuvo que estar lejos y apartado de su vida ya que ella misma le pidió que le mostrara su confianza, que la dejara vivir por su cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente de la puerta, se giro a esta y vio como dos siluetas entraban empapados. Se acerco y abrazo a la chica que le correspondió débilmente y luego se separo.

-Quiero ir a bañarme, discúlpame Neji-oniisan- susurro quebradamente la mujer de blanquecina mirada

-¿Qué demonios sucedió en Francia Suigetsu?- cuestiono el Hyuga cuando su prima se había alejado por las escaleras

-No estoy seguro…-contesto el hombre alto y de veinticuatro años

-Eres su amigo y guardaespaldas, te envié para que la cuidaras de ese maldito

-Te juro que la cuide, te dije que sus intenciones eran sinceras…o al menos eso creí

-Le dijo que era una Hyuga ¿cierto?

-No, de eso estoy seguro él solo la boto, le destrozo el corazón sin saber que ella es del clan Hyuga…sin saber que es la…

-Tengo suficiente con eso, es mejor que no se haya enterado de la verdadera identidad de mi prima…

-Tienes razón, será mejor que vayas a ver como esta, tal vez a ti si te diga todo lo que paso- recomendó Suigetsu.

Hinata se encontraba observando hipnotizada la lluvia desde la orilla de su cama, contesto con un suave "pasa" al llamado de su puerta, su primo se sentó junto a ella sin decir una sola palabra, solo dejaron pasar el rato hasta que Neji tomo su mano y Hinata sollozo.

-Tenias razón…hermano- susurro la ojiblanca- Solo…yo solo fui un juego para él…

-Tal vez no me crees Hinata pero realmente lamento que haya tenido razón…

-Te creo…y debí de hacerte caso…debí ser precavida-tartamudeaba mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Yo…Yo solo quería confiar en él…mostrarle que no importa su apellido y…jugo conmigo…-la Hyuga se abrazo al pecho de su primo dejando salir todo aquel dolor que tenia

-Tomaste la decisión correcta Hina, quisiste aventurarte en la vida y lo hiciste, saliste lastimada pero eso no quiere decir que te hayas equivocado- decía Neji mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su prima- Aunque eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que el culpable se aleje sin que lo haga pagar por el sufrimiento que te provoco…Uchiha Sasuke me las va a pagar…

*

En el aeropuerto de Japón se encontraba un chico pelinegro y de piel blanca de alrededor de veinticuatro años, estaba esperando alguien mientras observaba una foto que tenía en su mano.

-"De todos modos no merecía tu amor"- fueron las palabras que pensó antes de doblar la foto donde se veía una pelinegra sonriendo- "No teníamos futuro…esto es lo mejor"- guardo la foto en un bolsillo mientras que una chica pelirosa llegaba a su lado y lo abrazaba efusivamente- "Si, esto es lo mejor…para ti Hinata"

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault..._

_Watching all the dreams we had turn into static_

*---*---*---*

Traducción de los Fragmentos:

_1: ¿Cómo pudiste odiarme, cuando todo lo que quería era ser como tu?...Dime como pudiste destrozarme y traicionar mi confianza_

_2: No puedes detener mi caída, porque mi autodestrucción es toda tu culpa…Viendo como todos los sueños que teníamos se convierten en estática_

¿Qué les pareció?...me lo hacen saber en un review, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, aprobaciones lo que ustedes gusten jeje pero díganme si quieren que le siga. La canción que inspira todo este proyecto es Open Wounds de Skillet por si la quieren oír.

Bueno este es el prologo espero subir el primer capitulo en unos días ya que tengo algunos capítulos, los dos primeros capítulos serán como si fueran narrados por los protagonistas

Muchas gracias por haber leído y nos leemos LUEGO

A.C. AKASUNA


	2. Cry me a River Sasuke

_Hola pues bien aquí esta ya el primer capitulo de este fic en el que me estoy esforzando para que salga bien. Este nuevo proyecto es algo mas desamoroso que amoroso pero es que no se simplemente se me ocurrió la idea y espero que les guste y me hagan saber sus comentarios sobre esto._

_También una MEGA DISCULPA por la tardanza pero este semestre esta de muerte y aduras penas tengo tiempo para hacer tarea y para descansar…realmente LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO_

_La canción que escuche para inspirarme fue de Justin Timberlake y pues como todos los capítulos tiene el nombre del titulo. __**También una advertencia**__, aunque estoy intentando no tratar mal a Sakura…necesito una villana así que fue la elegida así que si le tienes mucho aprecio a este personaje no creo que te guste mucho el fic…LO SIENTO_

_Gracias a:_

_**KathyLuu **__(Hola, muchas gracias y si como es algo más fácil escribir como si fueras el personaje y si tienes razón todo tiene una razón lógica y pronto sabremos cual fue)__**, Hazumi-Uchiha **__(si esta dramática jojo esa es la cuestión quiero ver cómo me va en este género espero te guste)__**, Kierinahana**__ (si hay muchas dudas pero en el transcurso de la historia se irán develando y habrá más…o eso intento Muchas gracias)__**, Gesy **__(me tarde una disculpa)__**, Chrismas-machine **__(pues ya termine con tu espera jeje desde hace cuanto…¿tres meses que lo leíste? Espero quedes conforme con el primer capítulo)__**, ZOmbiSumbi **__(si es la onda jeje pero bueno en la vida no todo es dulce espero te guste la continuación)__**, Carito-chan **__(Gracias y no te preocupes me halago tu ataque de locura, espero no decepcionarte con este fic y esperare con ansias todos tus reviews)__**, Esmeralda-chan MS **__(jeje si la inspiración como se va de vez en cuando espero te guste)__**, Ethmir**__ (gracias por el review ya sé que mi ortografía y acentuación es mala pero que le vamos hacer ya no tengo disponible a la persona que me ayuda a eso, respecto a la letras de canciones solo son fragmentos y solo fue en el prologo. Además, y lo estoy diciendo con respeto y espero recibir el mismo, eres de los malos fics y eres el que llevo mi alias a esa pagina honestamente no quiero saber nada de ustedes ya que aunque tu review fue una crítica que tomare en cuenta y la cual me pareció constructiva, y aunque la mayoría de las veces hacen lo mismo con los reviews que dejan, en su foro son muy ofensivos e hirientes es por eso que pido que respeten mi aviso del prologo en el que les pido que se abstengan de leerlo ya que esto lo hago por diversión no solo mía sino de los que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo) y __**AkiraKatou **__(Si creo que no va haber comedia…o hasta lo que llevo planeado no creo que haya jeje si planeo escribir lo que pueda como si fuera el personaje además ya sé que soy mala en acentuación créeme estoy sufriendo como nunca ahorita en mi escuela por eso T-T)_

_Espero les guste así que ha leer…_

_**---*---*---**_

**Capitulo**** 1: Cry me a River**

En aquella habitación cubierta por oscuridad dormía placidamente una chica, descansando tranquilamente después de haber vivido noches de pesadillas, pero su letargo fue violentamente interrumpido cuando las cortinas del gran ventanal, que servia como puerta del balcón, fueron corridas por un hombre alto que vestía unos jeans y camisa polo negra.

-Es hora de levantarse señorita dormilona- exclamo el hombre con diversión al ver como las sabanas se revolvían

-Suigetsu déjame dormir…- pidió la pelinegra tallándose sus ojos que mostraban unas ojeras tenues

-Si te dejo dormir luego voy a tener la culpa de llegar tarde al aeropuerto y no pienso que tu primito me despedida por eso

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Hinata, hoy tenemos que salir rumbo a Japón…-a la mención de aquel país la ojiblanca bajo su mira herida- Vamos ya te la has pasado cinco meses lamentadote por ese estupido, es hora de que pruebes lo que vales ante tu familia y el mundo

-Yo no creo que pueda… solo voy a arruinarlo

-Hina tu misma fuiste la que pediste que esta sea tu prueba para poder tener un lugar en Hyuga Corp, así que ahora no me salgas que solo por un Uchiha vas a botar al caño todos los años que has estado trabajando para esto- el peliblanco camino hacia la cama y le alboroto el cabello- Además Neji va estar contigo, es hora de que le demuestres a Sasuke que cometió el mas grande error de su vida al haber jugado con tu corazón…aun cuando no tenia ni idea de quien eres en realidad.

-Gracias Suigetsu, tu amistad me ha ayudado mucho para superar todo esto- se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la venta para ver los hermosos jardines de la mansión- Y tienes razón, hoy es el día en que inicia una nueva época en mi vida y en la vida de él- exclamo con resentimiento en la voz pero reprimiendo lagrimas de dolor

-Tienes razón, pero también recuerda que nada de lo que ha pasado es motivo para volverte a deprimir o amargarte- le dijo Suigetsu limpiando una lagrima rebelde de la mejilla de la ojiblanca- Tu debes seguir siendo Hina-hime ¿Entendido?- la nombrada le sonrió y asintió- Bien pues te dejo para que termines de preparar tu maleta

Al salir el chico de piel pálida, la habitación volvió a quedar en completo silencio. Hinata abrió su closet y comenzó a colocar prendas y algunos accesorios en unas maletas que estaban a medio llenar en el piso. Al intentar alcanzar unos bolsos jalo consigo una caja que cayo al suelo vaciando su contenido y al arrodillarse para juntar los objetos Hinata tomo una foto que al girarla le devolvió una imagen que antes la había hecho tan feliz y que ahora solo le traía dolor.

-"Aun sigo sin creer que toda la felicidad que me diste haya sido mentira"- paso sus finos dedos sobre la foto dibujando aquella gran Torre de metal que se veía detrás de una pareja de pelinegros abrazados- "Había momentos que pensé que nuestra historia era como los de cuento de hadas" – miro fijamente su tímida sonrisa en contraste con la arrogante de Sasuke- "Desde el primer momento me di cuenta que tu sonrisa siempre tenia esa apariencia de superioridad…pero aun así desde el primer momento me encanto"

_Hace ya un poco más de un año que nuestro primer encuentro sucedió, en aquel entonces quería una vida normal pero nuestra historia inicio la ciudad de Paris, eso le dio un toque superior de romanticismo y magia. _

_Solo llevaba unas pocas horas de haber llegado aquella ciudad, con mi propósito de estudiar una maestría en Administración de Empresas y Economía, pero eso no afectaba a uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, la fotografía y era por eso justamente que veía extasiada el elemento que mas caracterizaba a la ciudad luz, la Torre Eiffel. Después de que el asombro me dejo volver al mundo real tome mi cámara reflex y enfoque una toma en contrapicada de la Torre que le daba un efecto de mayor majestuosidad._

_Camine por la explanada debajo a la edificación tomando unas fotos y viendo a la gente, en ese lugar había una concentración de parejas, y era de suponerse las personas enamoradas seguían la frase celebre de que "Como los amantes, nos encontraremos debajo de la Torre Eiffel" algo muy romántico pero que me daban algo de envidia, en mis casi vientres años nunca me había enamorado realmente. Ya me estaba decidiendo por irme a comer algo y alejarme de escenas tan enmieladas cuando vi una pareja muy peculiar, eran dos personas de la tercera edad estaban tomados de la mano y veían felices a unos pequeños que seguro eran sus nietos. Esa escena me conmovió y tome mi cámara para poder captarla para siempre, pero al intentar enfocar me dio cuenta que no podía cubrir totalmente la escena así que comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás sin fijarme y cuando por fin podía ver casi toda la escena choque con alguien_

_-Gomen…digo Pardon- me disculpe algo trabada al olvidar que debía de hablar en francés, le hice una reverencia sin antes fijarme quien era la persona_

_-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas- me contesto con una voz de clara altanería_

_-Realmente lo siento seño…digo joven- rectifique al ver que se trataba de un hombre como de mi edad, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, además que tenia claros rasgos orientales_

_-Acepto tus disculpas solo porque parece que te gusta la fotografía también- dijo el joven con un francés algo pausado y mostrándome una cámara como la mía_

_-A…este…si…solo es un pasa…pasatiempo- tartamudeé sonrojada, era un chico bastante atractivo, pero aunque no lo fuera yo me hubiera puesto igual_

_-Tu eres Japonesa ¿Cierto?- pregunto con cierta intriga en su voz y yo lo mire confundida- Intentaste disculparme conmigo en japonés por eso lo digo- me aclaro y yo me sonroje aun mas si era posible ante mi torpeza_

_-Si, pero no crecí en Japón_

_-Le cuentas tu vida a extraños sin siquiera presentarte_

_-Yo…este...que pena…Mi nombre es…- por suerte ese momento tan incomodo fue roto por mi celular- Discúlpeme- me excuse y conteste la llamada- Si llegue bien… estoy paseando…pero Onii-san puedo desempacar luego…¿Cómo que Lee-san me esta esperando?...Onii-san le dije que yo podía, no tenia que haber mandado a Lee-san para ayudarme…Esta bien voy para aya- colgué y me gire hacia ti- Lo siento me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerlo- te dije antes de salir corriendo de ahí…escuche que dijiste algo pero no alcance a entender_

-"Para ser honesta te reconocí, seria difícil no recordar a un integrante de tu familia"- Hinata juntaba cada uno de los objetos que habían salido y entre ellos tomo un periódico donde salían retratados una mujer de cabello negro largo y un hombre de unos 27 años con el cabello igual que la mujer pero sujetado en un coleta baja- "Los Uchiha son la familia mas famosa y de las mas acaudaladas de Japón, Uchiha Industries ha sido una de las mas exitosas empresas pero en cuanto tu padre tomo la presidencia de esta convirtió la vida de los empresarios en algo publico, como si de celebridades se trataran…fue por eso que nunca he vivido en mi país"- luego tomo un folleto que de la Universidad Paris-Dauphine- "Mi familia tomo la decisión de irse de Japón para protegernos de la exposición publica y resulto favorable al mudarnos a Inglaterra encontraron todo un mercado para explotar y logramos construir una riqueza y reputación mas grande que los Uchiha, pero sobre todo manteniendo el anonimato de mi primo, mi hermana y el mió para que tuviéramos una infancia normal"- hojeo el folleto un poco- "Pero todo eso no era para evitar tener nexos con tu familia, son empresarios tarde o temprano habría un momento en que nuestro caminos se cruzaran…pero nosotros adelantamos ese suceso"

_Era mi primer día en la Universidad Dauphine, una de las mas reconocidas en sociología y economía de Francia, tenia que ir a ver al director por ser una estudiante extranjera, además de que dejar en orden mis papeles. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y me levante, por ella salio se asomo un señor pasados los cincuenta y también saliste, me viste de una forma analítica y luego te sorprendiste cuando el director se dirigió a mi._

_-Señorita Meyers la estaba esperando pero al ver que no llegaba tuve que atender a uno de sus compañeros de clases_

_-Discúlpeme, es…es que me perdí- admití la razón de mi retrazo e hiciste tu sonrisa soberbia_

_-No se preocupe, hay veces que también me pierdo- bromeo conmigo para evitarme mayor vergüenza- Soy algo descortés, le presento a Sasuke Uchiha estudiara la misma maestría que usted y es de Japón espero que se lleven bien, Señor Uchiha ella es la Señorita Meyers de Inglaterra_

_-Un gusto conocerla señorita…- me tendiste tu mano la cual estreche después de unos segundos_

_-Hinata Meyers y el gusto es mió Uchiha-san_

_-Bueno como ya es tarde para su clase solo le informo que todo lo que fue solicitado esta en orden y que no va hay ningún problema con sus papeles- interrumpió el director- Pero si necesitan alguna otra cosa no duden en preguntarme- nos dio la mano y volvió a su oficina dejándonos solos_

_-¿Cómo es que una chica japonesa que nunca ha vivido en Japón termino estudiando en Francia?- preguntaste después de un silencio algo incomodo_

_-Pues…no lo se…-conteste con un tono casi inaudible_

_-Creo que la pregunta seria ¿Cómo rayos alguien tan distraída pudo entrar en esta Universidad?- cuestionaste en burla mientras comenzabas a caminar_

_-No soy distraída- te dije con un tono más fuerte al alcanzarte pero mi sonrojo y vergüenza volvió cuando me miraste con una ceja levantada_

_-Ese no es el comportamiento de un Señorita Inglesa- te volviste a burlar_

_-Es…que…yo solo soy desorientada- dije y luego te volví a mirar- Y mi comportamiento es impecable a excepción de las personas que disfrutan de burlarse de los demás_

_-Yo no me burlo de los demás…solo de las personas que son distraídas como usted comprenderá Señorita Meyers_

_-Yo…usted…es un ser imposible Uchiha-san- declare intentado adelantar el paso pero me alcanzaste fácilmente_

_-Solo dime Sasuke y por sino te diste cuenta ya te pasaste el salón- exclamaste señalándome una puerta como a dos metros de mi, en ese momento sentí que me desmayaría como lo hacia cuando era niña pero la sensación se quito por unos segundos para volver con mas intensidad cuando tomaste mi mano y me guiaste al salón._

-"Debo admitir que me pareciste atractivo pero tu actitud de ser supremo me parecía irritante y aun así nos hicimos amigos y luego me enamore de ti nos convertimos en pareja…pero ahora ya no creo en que mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos"- tomo otra foto pero en esta salía solo Sasuke con cara molesta y a su lado estaba Suigetsu tomando agua con paisaje como de una campiña- "Tal vez debí de haberle hecho caso ese día a mi primo, debí de haberme alejado, nunca debí de haber escuchado mi corazón pero me confundía todo, tu eras serio y frío pero siempre me dabas muestras de que te importaba…llegaste a sentir celos de Neji y Suigetsu, pero también me preguntaba si no te habías acercado por tu padre, a él le gustan los matrimonios por conveniencia. Se caso con tu madre por eso, ¿Cómo es que nunca me preguntaste más sobre mi pasado? ¿Cómo es que nunca te paso por la mente que yo no era la persona que te decía que era?"- pasaba las fotos una tras otra hasta una en donde ellas estaba sola viendo el mar- "Me dijiste que me amabas que no te importaba que tu padre se opusiera a nuestra relación, pero siempre tuve dudas pensaba que aun cuando te dijera mi verdadero apellido nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para ti"

_Ya llevamos 6 meses estudiando en Francia, me habías explicado que tu hermano te había mandado, y además ya llevamos 4 meses saliendo. Íbamos a comer en mi departamento casi al llegar note un automóvil inconfundible, la sangre se me fue a los pies y me detuve, tú me miraste confundido y apenas las palabras iban a salir de tu boca cuando la voz de alguien mas se oyó._

_-Hinata- solté tu mano en el instante en que vi al hombre de cabello largo castaño, con unos jeans negros, playera blanca y lentes oscuros que me llamaba_

_-Hermano…-dije mientras me acercaba a Neji- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?_

_-Vine a ver como estabas y me alegra haberlo hecho- pronuncio al observarte- ¿Y quien es tu acompañante hermanita?_

_-Uchiha Sasuke- te presentaste sin sentirte amenazado por el tono de voz de Neji_

_-Hinata ven acá debo hablar contigo en privado- me ordenaste al negarte a darle la mano a Sasuke, nos alejamos unos metros y volviste a dirigirme la palabra- ¿Qué demonios haces con un Uchiha?_

_-Neji-niisan el es…no es mala persona_

_-No me importa si es mala o buena persona Hinata, se supone que nos venimos a Europa para alejarnos del maldito desastre que el padre de ese sujeto causo con los medios_

_-Pero él me dijo que no tiene nada que ver los medios aquí, él no quiere esa atención que su Padre adora_

_-Por eso mismo es que no me agrada esto, sabes que te arriesgas a que un día salgas en todas las portadas de revistas en Japón y con eso dejarías al descubierto nuestra vida…la vida de Hanabi que aun ni siquiera termina la secundaria…_

_-Lo se, te juro que no le he dicho que soy una Hyuga_

_-Pues decídete Hina sigues con él y nos arrastras a todo ese relajo o te alejas…porque puede que a él no le agrade que le digas que le has mentido sobre quien eres desde que lo conoces ¿cierto?_

_-Neji…- le dije mientras se alejaba de mí_

_-Intervine por ti Hinata, recuerda que fui yo quien hizo que tu padre te dejara venir y que confiara en ti- me dijo al abrir el coche- Pero acabas de perder mi confianza así que luego no te quejes…_

_-Neji-niisan lo siento de veras yo…_

_-Nos veremos luego Hinata- cerro el auto y se marcho dejando perpleja y muy triste por su forma de actuar_

_-Vaya carácter tiene tu hermano_

_-Le falle, tiene todo el derecho de enojarse_

_-¿Le fallaste? ¿De que manera? eres la numero uno en la universidad ¿O yo tengo algo que ver en esto?_

_-Lo siento Sasuke, no le había dicho nada sobre ti y ahora se siente traicionado_

_-Es solo tu hermano no tienes porque sentirte culpable de que tenga tan mal carácter_

_-El es mi primo realmente, pero siempre a sido como mi hermano mayor- te explique- Y si tengo la culpa, el me dio toda su confianza y yo la he traicionado, debí de haberle dicho sobre ti_

_-Sabes no me voy a pelear contigo solo por ese tipo- me dijiste tomándome de la mano y caminando hacia mi edificio- Me has hablado poco de tu familia pero siempre pensé que tenían algunas complicaciones al tener que mantener en esta ciudad pero ahora que conocí a tu primito veo que lo económico no es problema_

_-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte asustada_

_-El automóvil que traía fue manufacturado por un proyecto de Hyuga Corp, es un hibrido y de un diseño que ellos mismo hicieron –me entro pánico, Sabias acerca de nuestros negocios tal vez ya te habías dado cuenta, tal vez…- Si tu primo puede rentar un auto de ese modelo quiere decir que no sufren de dinero y/o que trabaja para ellos…_

_-¿Trabajar para los Hyuga? Jaja como crees Sasuke, Neji-niisan es muy bueno en su profesión pero aun no alcanza el nivel que esa empresa te exige- sentí tanto alivio saber no que tenias ni idea de nada_

_-¿Así que si sabes de los Hyuga?_

_-Solo que se que son dueños de una de los Emporios mas grandes de este hemisferio del mundo…pero eso es todo_

_-Tienes razón, eso es lo único que se puede saber de ellos-llegamos a mi departamento- En mi país hay tantos rumores sobre ellos_

_-¿Rumores?_

_-Si, unos dicen que fue por mi padre y su obsesión de hacer publico todo, que ellos se marcharon de Japón- eso era cierto- Otros dicen que realmente nunca se fueron del país, solo que se vinieron de vacaciones a este continente y fue cuando encontraron una buena oportunidad en el mercado del te y café- estabas bastante cercano a la realidad- Y uno de los mas famosos entre la alta sociedad de mi país…-volviste a lucir tu sonrisa socarrona- Se dice que solo hay un heredero por toda el clan, el primogénito del jefe de familia_

_-Eso es tradicionalista, eso no cuenta como rumor Sasuke_

_-Ese no es el rumor, el hombre que esta como jefe en la actualidad manda a la quiebra a cualquiera que de datos sobre su familia en Japón- tenias razón mi padre era extremista a veces- Pero hubo algo que llego a la alta sociedad y fue algo que a Hyuga-sama no le importo, de hecho dijo que era lo único que permitiría que comentara la gente porque era cierto_

_-¿Y que es eso que permitió?- pregunte intrigada, eso yo no lo sabia_

_-Algo que hace que las chicas de nuestra generación le guarden rencor a alguien que no conoce, se dice que los tres jóvenes Hyuga, que llegado a su tiempo controlaran la empresa, son muy atractivos pero que la Heredera tiene tal belleza que es casi celestial- no creí las palabras que dijiste, pero tenias razón lo único que elogiaba mi padre era mi "atractivo" claro yo nunca lo he creído pero mi padre es así_

_-Jeje tal vez puedas casarte con ella llegado a su tiempo, ya que dices que tu padre quiere que te cases con quien te convenga_

_-Ya te dije que eso no me interesa, además para que quiero casarme con alguien que solo "dicen" que es muy bella si yo tengo a alguien a mi lado de la cual estoy seguro que su belleza es de un ángel no solo exterior sino interior- ya me habías dicho que era como un ángel, pero nunca con esas palabras…me llenaron de felicidad _

-"Ese día fue el ultimo que pase por mi cuenta en Paris, ya que al día siguiente me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que mi mejor amigo, asistente y guardaespaldas se mudaba a un piso inferior de apartamento, Hozuki Suigetsu"- volvió a meter todos esos recuerdos en su caja, los puso en el tocador y continuo con su labor de empacar sus pertenencias- "Suigetsu ya nos había informado que llego a conocerte antes de que se fuera de Japón con destino a Inglaterra, con el fin de aprovechar una beca de estudios por convertirse en campeón nacional de Kendo y subcampeón de Karate al tan solo tener 14 años…la verdad tras esto, es que mi familia le ofreció esa beca para contratarlo como mi guardaespaldas, que era su carrera de ensueños aunque suene extraño"- cerro su maleta y tomo su bolsa para guardar su pasaporte y al abrir la mesa de noche, en donde lo guardaba, se encontré con el objeto que mas traía recuerdos dolorosos- "_Nunca me sentí así, Te amo, Por ti mandaría al demonio a mi padre_…esas frases me dijiste cuando me entregaste mi regalo de aniversario…un año… y yo te creí, todas tus palabras para darme auto confianza me las trague y fui yo quien confronto a su padre, tuve el suficiente valor para decirle que era tu novia…se molesto pero luego me dijo que andar contigo no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba orgulloso de mi…por todo"- oprimió contra su pecho el brazalete, que su parte mas atractiva era un gran corazón de zafiro que unía la cadena- "No sabes la felicidad que me dio saber que mi padre realmente me apreciaba y después de todo mi trabajo por fin me había dicho esas palabras, _Estoy Orgulloso_… pero toda esa felicidad y la que tu me dabas, la destrozaste en unos poco minutos…"- metió sin ganas aquel brazalete en la bolsa y termino con sus arreglos para el viaje

_Era un día normal de Diciembre, mi cumpleaños seria en una semana. Desperté y cuando abrí mis parpados no te vi, te habías quedado la noche y siempre te quedabas en la cama hasta que yo despertara, me levante y tome una sudadera del sillón, observe el closet y me di cuenta de que tu ropa que tenias ahí ya no estaba…en mi pecho comenzó a sentirse un hueco._

_Aun estaba viendo el closet cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de la sala así que me apresure hacia aya y fue cuando te encontré con una mochila dirigiendo hacia la puerta._

_-Sasuke- te llame y tu detuviste tus pasos…pero no me volteaste a ver- ¿A dónde vas?- me atreví a preguntar aun cuando ese sentimiento de vació se hacia cada vez mas fuerte_

_-Vuelve a dormir Hinata…-susurraste al mantener oculta tu mirada con tu flequillo- Por favor_

_-Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede?- intente tomar tu brazo pero tu me alejaste _

_-Que no entiendes niña…-tu voz sonaba helada- Porque no simplemente te quedaste en tu cuarto y nos ahorrabas esta escena_

_-…Sa…Sasuke…no…no te…no te entiendo _

_-Es simple de entender, pero al igual que todas eres una chica tonta- me miraste y tus ojos eran ilegibles pero lograron hacerme sentir mas frío- Pero como te agrada la honestidad es mejor que te lo diga ¿no es así?_

_-¿Qué me digas que?- me aleje de ti un paso_

_-Que todo esto fue una ilusión- exclamaste con tu voz cargada de soberbia- Y como debo regresar a Japón es hora de que la ilusión se termine_

_-…_

_-Pensé que mi estadía en Francia seria aburrida pero luego apareciste jeje…me mantuviste entretenido ni siquiera sentí que haya pasado un año lejos de mis verdaderos intereses- dijiste al ver hacia otro lado_

_-"¿Entretenido?...es que acaso..."- pensé, porque de mi boca no salía sonido alguno_

_-En pocas palabras…- sentí por un momento tu mirada pero volviste apartarla- Tú solo fuiste un juego…una simple distracción- tu imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa, mis mejillas se sentían húmedas y mis piernas débiles- Vamos no llores, no es como si hubieras creído que alguien como yo se hubiera enamorado de alguien como tú_

_-¿Ju…juego?...solo un juego…- tartamudee difícilmente_

_-Lo siento niña… pero así lo fue solo un juego- te acercaste a mi y yo ni siquiera puede moverme cuando sentí tu aliento en mi rostro- Y uno muy divertido…- susurraste antes de darme un fugaz beso y saliste de mi departamento justo en el momento en que mis piernas cedieron_

En la habitación una maleta de llantas, una maleta pequeña y su bolso estaban reunidos en el centro y Hinata se puso de pie cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Pasa- exclamo al tomar su bolso- "No sabes cuanto te admiraba, cuanto te amaba… y para ti fue un juego, en el que me dejaste sola en aquel departamento con mi corazón destrozado"

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Suigetsu desde la puerta

-Si- sonrió ocultando sus pensamientos- "Al regresar a Inglaterra Neji pudo calmarme y llegue a pensar que no era verdad lo que me habías dicho…aferrandome a una esperanza que nunca debí tener porque el día de mi cumpleaños fue destrozada de la misma manera"

_Mi hermana, Neji, Suigetsu, mi padre y mi tío desayunábamos juntos, era una tradición que teníamos en los cumpleaños, también nos acompañaban Lee y Tenten, mejor amigo, novia y guardaespaldas de Neji._

_Cuando el cocinero trajo los postres, prendieron la televisión mientras lo comíamos y me daban mis regalos…así que nadie le prestaba mucha atención al televisor_

_-Bien ahora debes abrir el mió- me pidió Hanabi con una gran sonrisa, la cual estaba mas grande para animarme tras mi patético regreso_

_-Esta bien… ¿Qué será?- pregunte tomando el gran presente y comencé abrirlo_

_-Te va encantar te lo aseguro- aseguro al momento en que tomaba entre mis manos un hermoso vestido azul cielo de tirantes delgados_

_-Es hermoso…-susurre- Gracias Ha…_

_-Uchiha Industries…-al escuchar la voz proveniente de la televisión me sorprendí pero luego mire a la pantalla y todos los demás hacían los mismo para prestar atención a la noticia_

_-El día de ayer después de una cena con los demás empresarios del país Uchiha Fugaku anuncio formalmente el compromiso de su hijo menor Uchiha Sasuke con la reconocida bailarina y actriz Haruno Sakura, única hija del matrimonio Haruno que es miembro de una empresa amiga de los Uchiha- narraba una presentadora con un video de la nombrada pareja detrás de ella, Sasuke lucia serio y solo caminaba del brazo con una pelirosa quien presumía su anillo_

_Sentí que las lagrimas se volvían a formar en mis ojos pero sentí la mano de alguien en mis hombros, era mi padre me sonreía _

_-Pero que Maldito des…_

_-Hanabi- la llamo mi padre cortando el inicio de un arranque de furia- Déjenos solos por favor_

_-Pero Hisashi-sama…_

_-Suigetsu es una orden_

_Todos se fueron dejándonos solos a mi padre y a mí, y me sorprendí más cuando me tomo entre sus brazos consolándome por primera vez en mi vida_

_-Se que tus sentimientos eran verdaderos Hina- me dijo mientras yo lloraba- Pero no hay mas pruebas que las que acabamos de ver que ese chico es de la misma calaña que su padre, así que debes de prometerme que estas serán las ultimas lagrimas que derramaras por él_

_-Pero…_

_-Nada de peros Hinata- me dijo con sus tono de voz severo- No merece la pena, debes mostrarme que eres digna de tu apellido…y sobre todo debes mostrarle el gran error que cometió ¿Entendiste?- pregunto al secar mis mejillas y yo asentí_

_-No te volveré a defraudar Padre…_

_-No te defraudes a ti Hina-hime, ere una Hyuga y aunque él nunca supo que lo eras debes mostrarle que…_

_-Con un Hyuga no se juega- complete la frase de mi padre aun sintiendo tristeza pero ahora se estaba mezclando con resentimiento y odio contra esa mujer…y principalmente contra ti_

Suigetsu tomo las maletas de Hinata mientras ella tomaba su bolsa, se dirigían a la salida pero el chico se detuvo mirando hacia su tocador

-¿Hinata abriste esa caja?- cuestiono el peliblanco viéndola algo inseguro

-Fue un error, se cayó de donde estaba…

-Hina este viaje debes de hacerlo totalmente segura de…- cerro la boca al ver como la pelinegra se acercaba y tomaba la caja

-Estoy completamente segura- dijo la ojiblanca mientras acariciaba la tapa de caja- _"Eras mi sol, mi tierra…asegurabas amarme ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?"-_ inhalo y suspiro acercándose a la salida-_"Hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas pero en esta ocasión el daño ya está hecho"-_ Es hora de que los empresarios japoneses conozcan a los Hyuga- exclamo al botar la caja en el basurero-_ "Ahora Sasuke es tu turno de llorar…"_

Ambos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con Neji y partir hacia su país natal…

**---*---*---**

_¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?_

_Bueno se que puede que algunos les parezcan algo OcC los personajes pero mi intención no es esa. Con Hinata quiero que siga siendo esa chica tímida, amable y que se lleva bien con todos pero hay que aceptar que aun cuando seas la chica mas insegura del mundo cuando andas despechada…bueno eres MUJER y con el corazón roto eso solo da igual a una persona capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que el tipo en cuestión sufra de la misma (o peor) manera. O eso es lo que pienso digo si hasta los mejores ladrones fueron capturados por el factor Mujer despechada, cualquier cosa es posible sino vean Discovery Channel jeje._

_Bien pues espero que se comience a comprender la trama sino pues pregúntenme o háganme saber que todo es muy confuso._

**SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN, ESTUDIAN Y DESCANSAN**

**A.C. AKASUNA**


End file.
